Kokyo ni kaeru
by megumi92
Summary: Il est parti de son pays il y à plus de 7 ans mais, il n'en garde aucun souvenir. Comme si son passé n'avait jamais existé.désormais il est avec les G-boys. Resumer incompréhensible mais lisez et dites moi se que vous en penser! Yaoi avec un léger hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Kokyô ni kaeru

**Auteur : **Micro92

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi avec un léger hétéro ne pas taper l'auteur après avoir découvert le "léger hétéro", magie (blanche ou noire ou peut-être les deux qui sais) un petit mélange avec la série FF du 7 au 12, mais pas en cross over.

**Disclameur : **J'ai beau chercher partout je ne les trouve pas.

**Note :** Comme je n'ais pas assez d'imagination en ce moment, pour continuer « La sœur de Duo » je me suis dit que pourquoi pas, poster une de mes autres fics qui roupille dans mes fichiers.

Donc voila bonne lecture et a bientôt.

Kokyô ni kaeru (1)

Chapitre 1

(**Souvenir**)

« Télépathie »

Les quatre G-boys recherchaient inlassablement dans quelle base leur ami avait était transféré. Heero restait devant son laptop, jours et nuits, il cherchait la moindre preuve, si une base s'était venter d'avoir un pilote de Gundam dans ses murs, le plus petit indice lui permettant de retrouver le natté, il ne dormait plu depuis sa capture.

Il chercha avec un semblent de désespoir dans une base en France et trouva des photos où une silhouette, recroquevillé sur elle-même, lui paru familière. Il approfondi sa recherche et comme pour confirmer ses suppositions une fenêtre contenant un rapport sur le prisonnier et ses différentes séance de tortures il le lit rapidement et prévient les autres.

Ils ne prirent pas leurs Gundam car la base était dans les sous sol d'un grand parc d'attraction. La foule étant importante cela ne leurs permettaient pas ce genre de déplacement. Ils durent attendre le soir avant la fermeture que la foule commence à partir. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et y restèrent jusqu'à minuit, pour être sur que personne ne serai dans leur chemin. Ils enfilèrent un pull noir à col rouler pour mieux se camoufler, ils entrèrent dans les sous sols par l'une des porte de service désormais non surveiller.

Des ombres noire travers les couloirs, Quatre en tête suivis d'Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Le petit blond ayant retenu les plans de la base par chœur, les menait en direction les cellules, où devais de trouvé leur natté. Il s'arrêta le point lever pour faire comprendre aux trois autres qu'un groupe de soldat patrouillait dans leur direction. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'une des cellules pas fermé et ne firent plu un bruit. Ils sentirent une présence derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir deux orbes d'une couleur qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mile.

-Duo ?? Demanda Quatre.

Il était là devant eux, les genoux remonté sous le menton, le visage levé vers eux et les améthystes vidé de toutes émotions (pire que les deux glaçons réunis). Quatre se précipita sur lui pour l'examiné, mais ce dernier le repoussa avec violence et il se retrouva par terre les mains serer sur le cœur. Il venait de ressentir toutes les émotions de Duo de plein fouet. Trowa se précipita sur lui alerté par son geste de protection il le prit dans ses bras se voulant rassurant.

-Duo ne va pas bien, il faut l'emmené voir Sally le plus vite possible. Leur dit Quatre avant d'ajouter. Mais d'abord il faut le calmé sinon nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici facilement.

Ce fut Heero qui se désigna pour cette tâche, il s'approcha de l'américain et tendit une main vers lui que ce dernier regardait. Il continuait d'avancer sa main toujours doucement et calmement ne voulant pas le brusquer il la posa sur sa joue presque comme pour la frôler, mais la retira aussitôt comme brûler le jeune homme avais la peau bouillante, il devait avoir de la fièvre.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Wufei.

Il réitéra sa manœuvre, comme la première foi il approcha sa main doucement et calmement et cette foi il posa sa main sur son visage et confirma son hypothèse le pilote 02 avait de la fièvre.

-Il a de la fièvre il faut le transporté rapidement à la planque. Expliqua le japonais.

Il voulut passer sa main dans le dos du natté mais fut repoussé très violemment. Il passa quand même sa main dans son dos et l'autre main sous les genoux de son ami, celui-ci se débattait encore un peu mais abandonna le souffle cour. Il le portait maintenant comme une marier et ils sortirent tous de la base sans se faire repérer jusqu'à la voiture. Durent le transport de la cellule à la voiture Duo c'était évanoui et Heero paniquant intérieurement il avait accélérer le pas t'en et si bien que le reste du trajet ils le firent en courant. Dans la voiture Wufei appela Sally pour quelle les rejoignent à la planque.

Arriver à la dite plaque la jeune femme les attendait devant l'entré. Elle leur demanda d'installé le pilote du DeathScyth dans sa chambre puis elle les fit sortir, ils attendirent dans le salon. Elle ferma la porte et examina Duo lui soigna ses quelques plaies ouverte et banda son torse pour tenir ses côtes casser.

En lui passent une serviette humide sur le visage, elle resenti comme une sorte d'énergie au niveau de son cou. Elle lui ouvrit la bouche pour voir la raison de cette énergie et découvrit une sorte de barrière magique. Elle émit un petit son de surprise. La jeune femme reconnut le sort de mutisme de sont pays natale, mais de rangs supérieur, étonné de voir un être humain capable d'effectué se sort de très haut niveaux. La doctoresse effectua un scan magique et ressentit une puissante aura émané de lui. Elle fit une analyse plus poussé et reconnut enfin le pouvoir royal.

Sally s'écarta et enchaina quelque mouvement respectueux puis sortit de la pièce. Elle retourna dans le salon où l'attendait le reste des pilotes et leur donna son conte rendu.

-Il va bien, il à quelque côte cassée, des cicatrices qui devraient partirent dans quelque temps et une petite fièvre dût à une mauvaise alimentation et un grand manque de sommeil causé par les interrogatoires intensif. Dit-elle puis ajouta. Pour en venir au plus important, Duo à fait en sorte de ne plus parler pendant ses interrogatoires. Par conséquent il restera muet quelque temps mais retrouvera sa voix. Fini telle d'une voix assuré.

Tous blêmirent en comprennent que Duo était allé jusqu'à s'empêcher de parler physiquement pour ne pas les trahir. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plutôt ou encor de s'être séparer pour retourner à la planque pendant la dernière mission. Heero sorti de sa réflexion pour lui poser des questions.

-Tu pence qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? Et est-ce qu'on peut aller lui parler ?

-Oui, je pence qu'il se réveillera dans l'heur qui vient, mais je pence qu'un seul d'entre vous devrais rester près de lui, pour le rassuré à son réveille et me prévenir de tous changement.

Le japonais se proposa immédiatement devancent Quatre (2), qui allait se proposer. Malgré tous personnes ne semblaient contre son choix, ils laissèrent donc Heero rejoindre Duo dans sa chambre.

Heero entra dans la chambre de son ami et resta muet devant l'image qu'il représentait. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, mais jamais le perfect soldier ne l'avait vu de cette façon. Duo était allongé dans son lit, les cheveux lâché comme une auréole autour de sa tête, les trais du visage détendu, comme si la guerre n'existé pas. Il était vraiment beau, pensa Heero avant de revenir à sa première préoccupation qui est, veiller sur lui le temps qu'il se réveil. Il s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche.

Sans s'en rendre compte Heero commençait à parler. Comme pour combler le manque de parole que son coéquipier débitait habituellement. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, puis il vient au sujet des dernières nouvelles concernant la mission. Â ce moment la le visage de Duo se crispa légèrement, Heero ne remarqua rien perdu dans ce qu'il débitait "inhabituellement" la tête basse.

-Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Alors que tu ne peu pas tenir plus d'une minute sans parler ? Lui demande-t-il, sachant que son ami ne pouvait lui répondre.

Pendant ce temps Duo se souvint de l'interrogatoire qui a causé son mutisme.

**"Fash Back"**

**Il était assis sur une chaise électrique de torture. Les pieds, les mains, le ventre et le cou attachés. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de tourner la tête de droite à gauche. En faisant cela il constata que Lady Une était présente dans la salle avec les scientifiques et quelques gardes comme sécurité. Lady Une s'approche de lui.**

**-Tu va enfin nous révéler se que nous voulons savoir. lui dit-elle d'une voix presque suave.**

**-Il en est hors de question. S'imposa-t-il.**

**-Hé bien nous allons voir. Dit-elle avec un rire démoniaque qui fit frissonner Duo.**

**Puis elle s'écarta et dit aux scientifiques de commencer. Les savants se mirent à bidouillez sur leur clavier une série de code pour déclenché le mécanisme de la chaise.**

**-Tous est prêt comtesse. L'informe l'un des scientifiques.**

**-Très bien, nous pouvons commencer. Répondit la comtesse.**

**Duo senti une décharge parcourir son corps, il se cambra sous le choc puis son corps fut pris de soubresaut incontrôlable. Une douleur se fit sentir et plus cette dernière augmentait, plus il avait du mal à empêcher un cri de sortir.**

**Lady Une fit signe à ses scientifiques de stopper leur machine et de lui injecter le produit. Haletant Duo vit un des savants s'approcher une seringue à la main, il essaya de reculer mais se souvient rapidement de son impossibilité de bouger. Il émit un gémissement effrayé, puis il senti la pointe de la seringue entré ainsi que le liquide se répandre en lui, tous devint flou autour de lui, tous se qu'il percevait étai la voix de son bourreau la comtesse Lady Une.**

**-Dit moi qui es tu, d'où viens tu et que fait tu dans cette guerre ?**

**-Je m'appel Duo Maxwell, je viens de la colonie L2, je suis le pilote 02 et je contrôle le Gundam DeathScyth. Avouait-il après un instant de flottement comme s'il essayé d'assimiler la question.**

**-Qui son tes coéquipier, d'où viennent-ils et quel Gundam commende t'ils ?**

**-Il y à Heero Yui de la colonie L1, il pilote le Gundam Wing ; Trowa Barton de la colonie L3, lui c'est le Gundam HeavyArms ; il y à aussi Quatre Raberba Winner L4, Gundam Sand rock et il y à Wufei Chang de L5, lui il pilote Shenlong qu'il à surnommé Nataku. Il les épela un à un puis s'évanoui.**

**Lady une s'énerva et lui infligea plusieurs coups mais cela ne le réveilla pas. Elle décida de reporter la séance à plus tard et de le ramener dans sa cellule.**

**A son réveille le pilote 02 se remémora l'interrogatoire électrique et les informations délivré. Avec horreur il se souvint avoir dévoilé l'identité de ses amis. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus parler lors des prochains interrogatoires.**

**"Fin de Flash Back"**

Toujours à discuter pour comblé le vide de la pièce Heero ajouta que sans le son de sa voix ils vont avoir du mal à se comprendre et surtout lors des combats. Une foi qu'il eut finie il releva enfin la tête pour se retrouver face à deux lagons améthyste inondé. Effectivement Duo s'était réveiller, mais le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, il savait que se qu'il ce passait n'allai pas les aidez. Mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'étai passé après son auto promesse. Une chose étai sûr il n'avait pas parlé lors du second interrogatoire ni même crier.

Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo pleurai. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire c'est le prendre dans ses bras, mais cela augmenta l'écoulement des larmes de sont coéquipier. Commençant à paniqué il allait se lever, mais fut retenu par les mains agrippé à son dos, baissant la tête il vit le pilote 02 endormis trop fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Heero essaya de se défaire de la prise de Duo mais n'y parvint pas, il retira son pull (3) et descendis prévenir Sally et les autres.

-Duo s'est réveillé.

-Je vais aller le voir. Commença Sally.

-Non pas la peine il s'est rendormi, on devrait le laisser dormir. Expliqua le pilote 01 en prenant une petite tinte rouge.

-Très bien, bon je vais rentrée chez moi, pour contacté G et le prévenir. Dit-elle avant d'ajouter. Ho ! Et je demanderais à Hilde de venir remplacée Duo quelque temps, et aussi ne prévenez pas J pour des raisons personnelles, ok.

Tous acceptèrent son choix, ils savaient très bien que le mentor de Heero n'appréciait pas Duo et en profiterait pour changer de pilote avec ou sans l'accord des autres pilotes ou/et des mentors. Seulement les G-boys ne connaissaient que cette raison que Sally et G leur avaient fournie.

Sally arriva dans son appartement, au 70 ème étage du building de Bhujerba (4). Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et pris une douche. Après ça elle commença à écrire un message pour G, en lui demandant de faire en sorte que J ne fasse pas de réunion entre pilotes et mentors. En attendant, la réponse du mentor, elle contacta Hilde par visiophone et lui demanda de rejoindre les garçons pour remplacé Duo. La jeune allemande accepta en ajoutant quelle pourrais en profité pour les connaître un peu mieux.

La communication terminer la jeune femme lut la réponse du prof, puis éteignit l'écran elle s'installa sur son lit et se concentra et une aura verte l'entoura et elle put établir une conversation avec une de ses amies.

« Kimiko… Kimiko tu me reçois ? J'aimerais que tu érige une barrière autour d'un ami ».

Elle lui expliqua la situation et la prévint aussi quelle lui enverra un signe pour quelle utilise son camouflage. Après cette conversation elle reparti en direction de la planque des garçons. Elle se gara sa moto à 1km de la maison et utilisa son camouflage à 500m pour entrer par la cave. Elle arriva par la cuisine et évolua dans la maison. Elle se déplaçait avec une grande agilité, ne se faisant pas remarquer, même du soldat parfait qui passait près d'elle.

Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre du pilote 02 qui dormait profondément. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de la doctoresse, mais ne sursauta pas ayant senti sa présence un peu plus tôt. Il fut surpris de la voir effectuer une sorte de dance. Elle recula un pied en écartant ses bras en croix, puis ramena son pied tous en faisait en demi cercle avec ses bras pour ramené ses mains l'une au dessus de l'autre sans les touché, comme si elle tenait une balle entre ses mains, puis elle se baissa respectueusement (5). Il la dévisagea un instant puis elle lui promit de tous lui dire plus tard il accepta.

Elle l'aida à se levé, puis se concentra pour crée une copie conforme de Duo, à l'aide d'une pierre de couleur violette. Le clone s'installa dans le lit du vrai et s'endormit. La doctoresse émit ensuite une lumière éblouissante, le natté recula surpris par la lumière, il cogna contre la table de chevet, faisant un gros bruit et le verre d'eau, que Quatre lui avait apporté, tomba et se brisa. La porte s'ouvris à la volée et les quatre pilotes entrèrent, ils restèrent dans l'entré à fixer les coins et recoins de la chambre. Le faut Duo se réveilla et ouvrit de grand yeux étonné en voyant ses amis débarquer et fixer chaque recoin de la pièce, comme si un voleur était présent.

Le vrais américain leur fit de grand signe mais aucuns ne réagissaient il se tourna vers la jeune femme, tous en se posant plein de questions mental.

« Pourquoi ils ne me voyent pas?? Je ne compren pas c bizare, sa doit être la lumière de tout à l'heur. »

« En quelque sorte oui, mais en réalité c'est une amie qui t'à rendu invisible. » Lui répondit Sally.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle y répondit sans bouger les lèvres. Wufei marmonna quelque mot en chinois tout en regardant Sally droit dans les yeux, puis leur fit signe de le suivre, ce quelle fit avec Duo qui fut surpris que Wufei puisse les voir.

Les autres sortirent de la chambre sauf Quatre s'excusait pour l'irruption bruyante, en ramassant le verre puis il retourna à son occupation du moment.

Arrivé dans la chambre du Chinois Sally réapparut et se concentra pour établir une communication avec son amie pour lui demander de gardé l'invisibilité de Duo plus longtemps. Le pilote 05 gronda Sally pour son manque de discrétion, puis il se tourna vers son ami et lui donna plus d'explications.

Après les longues explications, Duo appris qu'il était l'héritier de la famille royal de Shamballa (6), qu'il possédait des pouvoirs très puissant et que Wufei avait été envoyé pour le protéger. Il apprit aussi qu'il était fiancé depuis sa naissance, il s'ait juste qu'il l'a connaissent tous. Wufei le coupa de ses pensés par une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Il serait mieux pour vous de partir. Commence le chinois en prenant sa veste il ajoute. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à chez toi.

-J'ai garer ma moto à 1km d'ici. Lui expliqua Sally.

-D'accord alors je vous y amène mais je viens jusqu'à chez toi. Et puis comme sa on pourra lui apprendre quelque truc question magie.

Il sorti de sa chambre, laissent la porte un peu ouverte pour laisser passé les deux invisibles. Il prit les clés de la jeep. Lorsqu'il allait sortir Heero l'interpella et lui demanda ou il contait aller avec la jeep.

Wufei hésitant et lui répondit qu'il allait chez Sally. Le soldat parfait savait se que ressentait le chinois pour la jeune femme, il le laissa donc partir. Le pilote 05 continua son chemin vers la jeep, il s'arrêta devant la portière et dit à son ami, qu'il ne rentrerait pas se soir, puis monta dans le véhicule et parti.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

(1) Rentrer au pays, Revoir son pays, Revenir au pays vous l'interprété comme vous le voulez.

(2) Dont la forte tendance à être la mère poule avait reprit le dessus.

(3) Il avait porté un pull noir pour la mission de sauvetage, avec un pantalon noir.

(4) Pour ceux ou celle qui connaissent le jeu FF12 (bon d'accord il n'y a pas de building la bas mais c'est une fiction alors).

(5) Vous connaissez Final Fantasy X ?? Si oui il s'agit de la prière pour Yevon.

(6) Oui comme le film de full méta alchimist.

* * *

J'espert que ce premier chapitre vous à plus.

Une petite reviews sa fais plaisir, sa donne envi de continuer d'écrire et donc vous faire une suite. S'il n'y a pas de reviews je ne mets pas de suite et j'efface la fic. (Je ne suis pas sadique enfin juste un peu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Kokyô ni kaeru

**Auteur : **Micro92

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi avec un léger hétéro ne pas taper l'auteur après avoir découvert le "léger hétéro", magie (blanche ou noire ou peut-être les deux qui sais) un petit mélange avec la série FF du 7 au 12, mais pas en cross over.

**Disclameur : **J'ai beau chercher partout je ne les trouve pas.

**Note :** Comme je n'ais pas assez d'imagination en ce moment, pour continuer « La sœur de Duo » je me suis dit que pourquoi pas, poster une de mes autres fics qui roupille dans mes fichiers.

Désoler du retard mais je n'avais plu d'ordi pour taper mon texte en paix.

Donc voila bonne lecture et a bientôt.

Kokyô ni kaeru

Chapitre 2

(Souvenir)

(Télépathie)

(« Récit »)

Arrivé chez Sally, Wufei emmena Duo dans la chambre d'ami. Le natté s'endormit aussitôt et le chinois rejoignit la doctoresse dans le salon.

-Tu devrais allez te reposer toi aussi tu n'as pas dormis des nuits. Lui conseilla Wufei en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux bleu/gris de son amie.

-Tu as raison et puis on à toute la journée pour lui apprendre quelques uns de ces pouvoirs. Accepta la jeune femme. Lorsque Duo se réveillera tu pourras commencer à lui apprendre à ce concentrer.

-D'accord, mais toi tu lui apprendras quoi?

-Je lui apprendrai à se rendre invisible, je pense qu'il en aura besoin. Conclut-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Resté en bas le chinois se mit à méditer en attendant le réveil de son ami.

Le natté se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il se leva et se dirigea directement dans le salon, où se trouvai Wufei.

-Tu as bien dormis? Lui demanda ce dernier sans le regardé.

-... Fut la seul réponse de Duo, qui bougeait les lèvres pour répondre mais rien ne sorti. _Merde! C'est vrai que je ne peux plus parler pour l'instant. Et comment je peux te répondre grand manitou?_ Pensa t-il.

-De cette façon, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. S'énerva le pilote 05 en le fixant méchamment.

Il eut pour réponse une paire de grands yeux et une ribambelle de question mentale.

-Sa suffi! Arrête avec tes questions et laisse-moi au moins répondre à la première.

Le natté se tue et laissa son ami parler.

-En premier lieu tu dois savoir que s'est courant chez nous de discuté mentalement. Ensuite nous savons cacher nos paroles, une chose que nous t'apprendrons plus tard.

-_Oui je comprends, mais il y à une chose qu'il faut que je sache. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien de mon passé ?_

-Désoler Duo mais, je ne suis pas en mesure de te répondre, car je n'en connais pas les raisons. Le chinois se leva et lui fit face. Pour le moment nous avons un entrainement à suivre, ou plutôt TU as un entrainement à suivre.

_-Et en quoi consiste cet entrainement ?_

-Tu vas apprendre à te concentré, alors fais comme moi.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il ferma les yeux, plaça ces mains face à face. Duo fit la même chose et attendu la suite.

-Maintenant concentre toi, fait le vide en toi, n'écoute que ma voix.

-GRRRRRRRUUUUUUUIIIIKK. _Elle est bonne celle là !! Je ne peux entendre que mon estomac me crier famine._

-C'est bon, j'ai compris on déjeuner puis on reprend.

Dans la cuisine, le festin était digne d'un roi au goût du natté. Tartine de Nutella, croissant et pain au chocolat, verre de jus fruits et bien entendu le bon vieux chocolat chaut. Après le p'tit déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans le salon et reprirent leurs positions.

-Tu dois sentir ton flux d'énergie couler en toi. Une foi que tu le sentiras essaye de créé une sorte de boule entre tes mains.

Petit à petit une fine aura entoura l'américain elle était de couleur mauve, un mauve très claire. Il senti quelque chose de bizarre en lui, comme une sorte de serpent tournant dans son ventre. Inquiet il ouvrit les yeux et vit une espèce de lumière brillait entre ses mains, surpris il l'observa un instant, voulant la touché il resserra ses doigts et elle disparut.

-_Mais… que._

-C'est normal si elle a disparut tu n'étais plus concentré. Lui expliqua Wufei qui avait suivit la scène, en sentant la forte accumulation de flux. Réessaya et reste applique toi sur ce que tu fais.

Duo retenta l'expérience et réussi cette foi à conservé sa boule pendant quelque secondes.

-_Yatta j'ai réussi. Merci Wu-men et maintenant on fait quoi ??_ S'excita le natté.

-Tous d'abor ne m'appelle pas comme ça ensuite tu vas tenter de déplacer cette petite boule de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite et enfin en cercle.

Toujours exciter Duo recommença, mais ne parvint pas à la déplacé.

-Simple explication tu dois la visualiser dans ton esprit et de là tu devras pouvoir la déplacé, essaye de nouveau.

Suivant les instructions données, il ferma les yeux et focalisa sa boule dans son esprit, puis la fit se mouvoir. De son coté Wufei restai attentif au moindre débordement.

-STOP !! Fit une voix dans leur dos qui les fit sursauté et par la même occasion déstabilisa Duo qui se déconcentra et la boule disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'arrivée comme ça et de hurler ? S'énerva le chinois.

-Tous simplement parce que tu ne fait pas asse attention aux flux qui t'entour.

-Mais bien-sur que si je fais attention a se qui m'entour.

-Hé bien il fau croire que non vu que tu ne m'as pas senti arrivée. Le chinois resta silencieux attendant la suite. Donc tu n'as pas non plus senti le puissant flux qui est passé dehors à l'instant ?

-_Comment à telle senti un flux à cette hauteur ??(_1)

-Qui cela pouvait-il être à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps nous devons partir dés maintenant chez la princesse de Shamballa. Préparer vos affaire on par dans trente minutes. Puis elle retourna se préparer dans sa chambre. Les garçons l'imitèrent et ils partirent avec le stricte nécessaire.

Le soir même la doctoresse les emmena chez la jeune fille. Elle vivait à Sanq, dans une maison assez aisée sur la coté. Sally avait contacté la princesse pour lui demander de les attendre dans cette maison. Devant la maison se trouvai une limousine blanche à vitre teinté. Un homme sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers eux. Il est habillé de noir comme un major d'homme. Il s'arrête et exécuta les même mouvements que Sally et Wufei, Duo voulut faire la petite danse mais fut stoppé par le chinois.

-Non Duo. C'est geste ne doivent êtres effectué que par les domestiques et les gents du peuple. Les membres de la famille royal se salut d'une autre manière. Lui expliqua le pilote 05. « Et comment dois-je saluer alors ? » Questionna le natté.

-Elle te l'expliquera elle-même. Répondit Sally.

-La princesse vous attend dans le salon, suivez moi je vous pris. Commença l'homme toujours courbé.

Ils suivirent donc le majeur d'homme et entrèrent dans la maison. Il prit leur veste et les conduisis au salon. Dans le salon se trouvai une grande cheminé, en marbre gris à tache noir, où les buches de bois crépitait tranquillement. Des fauteuils étai installé autour, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs tableaux, aux encadrements d'or accrocher au mur, des meubles en bois ancien bien entretenu, ainsi quelques objets installer ici et là.

Le major d'homme s'approcha d'un fauteuil et se pencha pour soufflé quelques mots. La personne assit sur le siège le remercie et se leva enfin pour faire face à ses invités. Wufei et Sally effectuèrent encore une foi la même danse de respect, et Duo reconnut enfin le visage de Réléna.

-Bonsoir Shin ou plutôt Duo. Dit-elle en inclinant le haut du corps.

Duo restait bouche bée ne savant pas quoi dire, mais aussi mais aussi parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

La princesse remarqua sa surprise. Sally s'approcha et lui expliqua la situation. Puis la jeune fille compris et leur proposa de rester quelque temps pour lui permettre d'apprendre au calme.

-Excusé moi princesse. Intervient le pilote 05. Mais je pourrais rester qu'une nuit les autre m'attende demain. Expliqua t-il.

-J'en consens, Minor, voulez-vous bien accompagné nos invité jusqu'à leur chambre. Demande-telle et ajouta. Duo peux tu rester 5min s'il-te-plais ?

Il acquiesça et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils indiqué par la princesse, inquiet de se qui allait ce passé, les deux chinois sortirent.

-Shin reste tranquille un instant, que je te rende ta voix. Dit mentalement Réléna en s'installant en face de lui et se concentra.

Une aura rose entoura la princesse (2), il senti une petite brise passé autour de lui et plus précisément au niveau de sa gorge. Lorsque le vent eut fini de souffler, Réléna s'appuya contre le dossier du siège et souffla à grande bouffé.

-**Mer… merci Ré… léna**. Réussi à articuler Duo d'une voix roque.

-Ne parle pas encor attend demain. Dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. Elle ressortira comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Ajout-elle avec un grand sourire que l'américain n'avait pas encore vu chez elle.

Son sourire étai vrai, doux et tendre à la fois, il se dit qu'il préférait cette Réléna à celle qu'il côtoyait lorsqu'elle rendait visite à Heero.

-Il est temps d'aller se coucher demain tu va réellement apprendre à utilisé tes pouvoirs. Dit la jeune fille en se levant et lui tendent la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Je t'accompagne à ta chambre. Ajout-elle tous aussi souriante.

Ils montèrent au second étage. A ce niveau il n'y à que deux porte, elle le mena à la porte de gauche.

-Voici tes appartements. Annonça Réléna en ouvrant la porte. Tu y trouveras tous se dont tu as besoin. Ton salon, ta salle de bain, ta garde robe et puis ta chambre. Énumère telle.

-**Ouah**. Souffla difficilement Duo tantôt pour la taille de la chambre, tantôt pour le nombre de pièce qu'elle comportait.

-Tu as un pyjama dans la garde robe. Fit remarquer la jeune fille. Tu dois être fatigué donc je te laisse et bonne nuit Shin à demain.

-**Bonne Nuit.**

Elle se tourna en direction de sa chambre, le laissant trouver son pyjama seul, elle entra dans la pièce d'en face et alla se coucher.

/ \\\

A la planque le clone imitait le vrai américain d'après la mémoire que lui avais fourni Sally. Ils sont dans le salon tous occuper à leur activité favorite sauf Hilde qui est sortie faire des courses rapide au restau du coin. Le japonais pianoté sur sont laptop, le français et l'arabe lisaient un livre et Duo jouai à Soulcalibur3. Après sa 6ème partie perfect d'affiler avec Talim, il éteignit la console et retourna dans sa chambre lire un manga.

Dans le salon les Trois garçons avaient arrêté eux aussi leur activité et discutaient sur le comportement étrange de leur ami.

-Je trouve qu'il se comporte trop naturellement. Commença le soldat parfait.

-Oui il agit normalement comme il fait d'habitude sans le son. Ajouta Trowa.

-Je ne veux pas vous inquiété mais si il ne s'agissait pas de Duo. Dit le plus sérieusement Quatre (3).

-Je pense aussi. Continua le japonais. Pour une personne atteinte d'un mutisme, du jour au lendemain serai sous le choc ou renfermer sur lui-même et ne devrait pas agir comme lui aussi naturellement.

-Tu as fait des recherches pour on dirait. Demanda le français.

-Oui c'est se que je faisais à l'instant, regarde. Dit Heero en pointant l'écran de son portable.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent pour mieux voir. Ils sursautèrent en entendant le bruit d'une personne qui tombe suivi d'un petit cri roque. Ils se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord, ils montèrent à l'étage porté secours à leur ami malgré les soupçons. Ils le retrouvèrent le cul, les yeux exorbités, et les mains autour de son cou et aire étonné sur le visage. Les trois ados se rapprochèrent de lui et Heero posa sa main sur son épaule, car Duo n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'ils se sont approchés. Le natté sursauta et les regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Quatre en s'approchant de lui.

**-Je…** Commença la voix roque de Duo en se tournant vert lui, puis il mit sa main sur la gorge avec une grimace douloureuse.** Ma… ma voix … elle.**

-Chut ça va aller. Le calma l'arabe. Attend un peu avant de reparler.

Il se tourna vert les autres et leur fit signe de sortir. Il aida Duo à se levé et à se coucher dans son lit. Le natté s'endormit rapidement et Quatre sorti de la chambre il retrouva les autres dans le salon. Entretemps Hilde était revenu de course les bras chargé de sacs en tous genre, elle se dirigea directement vert la cuisine et rangea tous.

L'allemande prépara à mangé pour tous le monde. La soirée se passa très bien et au moment du coucher Duo qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot comme lui avait conseillé Quatre, il alla se coucher suivit par Hilde. Les trois garçons attendirent que les portes soient fermé pour commencé une petite réunion.

-Alors comme sa il a retrouvé la voix ? Commenta Heero.

-Vous ne trouvez pas sa bizarre que sa voix soi revenu si vite ? Demanda Quatre.

-Oui mais elle à du mal à sortir on dirait. Constata le français puis il ajouta. On appellera Sally demain ?

-Oui il est tard on verra demain, je vais me coucher. Bailla Quatre.

-Bonne idée j'y vais aussi. Dit Trowa qui suivait Quatre dans le couloir.

-Très bien, alors bonne nuit, mais... Fit Heero avant de se retourné devant son ordi. Moi je ne suis pas très d'accord avec tout ça.

Il continua à faire ces recherches. Pendant 1h sans se soucier de se qui se passai autour de lui, il cherchait des témoignages de personne ayant subit ce genre de mutisme passager et les durées de leur silence.

-Aucunes de ces personnes n'ont retrouvé la voix qu'après un mois ou deux d'attente. Marmonnait-il puis il sursauta en entendent des sanglots venant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Duo les larmes aux yeux, s'apercevant qu'il regardait l'écran de l'ordi, il commençait à chercher une excuse pour justifier ses actes.

-Heu… Duo je… Mais à peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que Duo reculait lentement en murmurant quelque chose.

**-Tu te méfie de moi ? Pourquoi ?** Demandait le natté toujours en reculant.

-Duo je…Je suis désoler mais on pensait que… non on a crue au départ que tu n'étais pas le vrais Duo. S'expliqua Heero.

-**On ? Tu veux dire que Quatre et Trowa aussi complote derrière moi ?** Demande-t-il choquer de cette semi révélation.

-Hé bien… commença le pilote 01.

-**Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ici.** Après avoir prononcé ces mots il parti en courant.

-DUO !! Cria le japonais mais le châtain venais de franchir la porte d'entré.

Trowa, Quatre et Hilde arrivèrent dans le salon en courant, alerté par les cris et le bruit de la porte d'entré qui avait claqué. Ils trouvèrent Heero avachi sur son siège les yeux dans le vide, murmurent une litanie que Trowa pu entendre en se rapprochant.

-Je suis désolé… Duo il… je ne voulais pas. Bafouilla Heero cherchant une excuse.

Quatre pouvait ressentir la douleur du pilote 01, mais il ne percevait rien provenant de leur ami.

/ \\\

-NNOOOOON. Cria Duo en se réveillant le souffle court. Heero pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si méfiant ?

Il sorti de ses questions alors que quelqu'un frapper à la prote, il autorisa la personne à entré ce quelle fit. Réléna entra dans la pièce un aire inquiet sur le visage.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demande telle en s'approchant du lit et en s'y installant.

-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve. Répondit le prince.

-Raconte-moi et je pourrais surement t'aider. Fit la princesse devenu psy en quelque seconde.

« Eh bien. Commença le natté. J'étais avec les autres dans le salon de la planque. Je jouais à la console, Quatre et Trowa lisaient un livre, Heero lui était devant son laptop, Wufei était sorti et Hilde était parti prendre sa comende au restau du coin.

J'ai arrêté de jouer parce que je ne faisais que gagner, alors je suis monté lire un manga. Mais lorsque j'ai franchis la porte de ma chambre j'ai sentis une sorte de décharge électrique au niveau de ma gorge, je suis tombé à genoux en poussant un cri et j'ai mis mes mains autour de mon cou.

Les autres arrive de suite alerté surement par mon cri, mais je n'y fais pas tous de suite attention, car Heero pose sa main sur mon épaule et me fait sursauté. Je me retourne vers Quatre et je veux lui dire se qui se passe, mais les mots ont du mal à sortir et sa fait trop mal. Il y a Quatre qui me demandait de me calmer et d'attendre demain pour m'expliquer aux autres, puis il part rejoindre les autres.

J'entends Hilde qui rentre de sa sorti elle devait être chargé.

J'ai attendu de les entendre remonter pour redescendre et appeler Sally, mais je n'avais pas entendu les pas d'Heero. Alors je suis descendu voir ce qu'y pouvais le retenir ainsi. Il était tellement consentré qu'il n'a pas entendu ni senti m'approcher derrière lui et c'est la que je l'ai vu, il faisait des recherches sur des personne ayant été atteins de mutisme passager. J'ai pu lire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait duré moins de trois semaines, alors il l'a dit à voix hautes et la j'en pouvais plus et j'ai commencé à pleuré, Heero ma entendu et c'est retourné je le voyer cherché une excuse, mais inconsciemment je reculais.

D'un coté parce que je ne voulais pas, croire se que je voyais et de l'autre, c'est parce que j'avais peur terriblement peur de l'entendre dire que je n'étais pas le vrai Duo Maxwell. »

-Je comprends ce qui c'est passé. Dit la princesse. Il s'agit de ton clone, il t'a envoyé ses images pour te prévenir de sa détresse il souhaite te retrouvé pour ne plus se sentir seul. Expliqua la jeune fille

-Mais je fais comment pour le retrouvé je ne sais même pas où il s'est enfui.

Ils réfléchirent sur le point important, que le prince venait de faire remarquer. Se fut Réléna qui trouva une solution (4).

-Je pense avoir trouvé ! S'exclame telle. Où te réfugie tu lorsque tu veux être seul et au calme ?

-Au près de DeathScythe. Répondit du tac au tac l'américain.

-Très bien alors on y va. Annonça la princesse toute contente sous le regard ahuri de Duo. Asie-toi face à moi, donne moi tes mains, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton Gundam. Ajoute telle en remarquant l'aire dérouté de son fiancé.

Il obéi sagement ne comprenant toujours pas se quelle voulait dire par "on y va", elle s'installa en tailleur, ferma aussi les yeux et concentra ses pensé sur celle du natté une aura les entouras et ils disparurent de la chambre. La première chose qui frappa Duo fut le vent froid, qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. La seconde chose était qu'il se trouvait dans le hangar à Gundam à même le sol et non dans une chambre bien chauffer. Puis enfin il remarqua Réléna face à lui dans la même position que dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Mais on n'était pas dans ma chambre il y a 2secondes ? Demande-t-il affolé.

-Oui mais on s'est téléporter grâce à tes pensé et nos pouvoirs. Expliqua calmement Réléna.

-Oh je comprends. Confirma l'américain. Bon maintenant trouvons mon… Mais le natté fut coupé dans sa lancé par une forme noire lui tombant dessus. Agru ??

-Enfin te voila, je t'attendais !! Je ne savais pas où tu étais alors je suis venu ici et tu es là. Fit la forme étalé sur le jeune pilote de Gundam.

Le spectacle offert à Réléna était tout bonnement adorable, il y avait deux châtain natté entremêlé l'un à l'autre. L'un tenait l'autre désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'autre quant à lui ne cherchait pas à se défaire de cette étreinte chaleureuse et maladroite.

-Chut la la sa va aller je suis la désormais on rentre ensemble à la maison. Le calma le vrai natté.

-Pas avec les autres ! Je ne veux pas y retourné. Fit la copie du natté.

-Il n'a pas mentionné avec les autres alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Le rassura Réléna avec un immense sourire chaleureux. Par contre je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir supporté une autre utilisation de pouvoir avant 1h alors il faut trouver une autre solution.

-Je piloterais mon Gundam et on retourne à Sanq de cette manière. Proposa Duo enfin debout.

-Bonne idée, mais juste une question, il n'y à pas de micro ou de balise de recherche sur ton DeathScythe ? Demanda sagement la princesse.

-Normalement non, mais si tu préfère on peu attendre, que tu puisses réutiliser tes pouvoirs.

-Non, je suis sur que les autres seront la avant qu'ont puissent partir. S'écria Duo2 en s'accrochant à la manche de Duo.

-Bon hé bien je pense qu'ont va marcher arrivé à Sanq. Dit le pilote 02 un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Et d'un commun accord ils montèrent dans DeathScythe et entamèrent un décollage, lorsqu'un autre pilote entra dans le hangar. Ce pilote pressa un bouton près de lui, qui ferma la porte et empêcha toute sorti pour le Gundam.

-Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais laisse moi sortir. Cria l'américain dans les haut-parleurs.

-Pourquoi tu veux partir, qu'est-ce qu'ont à fait ?  
-Tu faisais des recherches sur des personnes atteinte de mutisme passager. Cria l'autre américain.

-... Je… Je suis désoler mais… Commença à bafouilla le soldat parfait.

-_Léna peux-tu actionner le bouton d'ici ?_

_-Oui c'est possible mais, il est trop près du bouton il pourrait appuyer dessus une nouvelle fois_ (5). Remarque telle.

-_Je vais essayer un truc mais je ne suis pas sur que sa marche._

Duo se consentira et focalisa sa cible. Comme à l'entrainement avec Wufei, une aura l'entoura et quelque seconde plus tard Heero était au sol.

-_C'est le moment. Vas-y Léna !_

Toujours à terre Heero ne put rien faire 6 et Réléna actionna l'interrupteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever pur refermer les portes que le DeathScythe s'éloignait du hangar.

-Désolé Heero. Murmurèrent les Duo dans le cockpit.

-On va ou ? Demanda le clone.

-Chez moi. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Je devrais me posé à l'écart pour évité toute complication. Dit Duo avant d'ajouter. Tu ne connaitrais une grotte pré de chez toi Léna ?

-Si sur la plage, elle à même un tunnel jusqu'à dehors. Elle réfléchi un instant et se souvint d'une chose. Mais au faîte se soir c'est la pleine lune ?

-Oui regarde.

-Alors le niveau de la mer à monté.

-Et…. Encouragèrent les deux à Duo.

-La grotte est sous l'eau. Termine telle.

-Pas de souci mon DeathScythe peut allez sous l'eau.

-Alors sa vas nous pouvons le cacher dedans.

Et ils prirent la direction de la plage de Sanq.

A suivre

* * *

(1) Pour tous renseignement veuillez vous reporté au 1er chapitre ou vous souvenir dans quel étage elle vie

(2) "Normal" vous me direz Réléna adore le ROSE. --U

(3) Comme si il ne parlait jamais sérieusement (il ne parle pas beaucoup habituellement alors si c'était pour dire des conneries sa me semblerai bizarre)

(4) Elle n'est pas bête la blonde.

(5) Est-ce vraiment Réléna dans cette histoire ? Va savoir.

(6) Je ne voulais pas faire de rime mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

* * *

j'espèr que la suite vous à plu autant que le début ;-)

Mais surtout que les fautes d'orthographes ne vous ont pas trop dérangé pour lire.

Une petite review sa fait pas de mal et sa donne envie de continuer d'écrire, donner moi votre avis et vos idée je réfléchirais sur chacune de vos proposition, merci d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Kokyô ni kaeru

**Auteur : **Micro92

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi avec un léger hétéro ne pas taper l'auteur après avoir découvert le "léger hétéro", magie (blanche ou noire ou peut-être les deux qui sais) un petit mélange avec la série FF du 7 au 12, mais pas en cross over.

**Disclameur : **J'ai beau chercher partout je ne les trouve pas.

**Note :** Eh voila le chapitre 3. Je ne savai pas trop comment m'arrêter, alors jespère que c'est pas trop sadique.

Bonne lecture!!

Kokyô ni kaeru

Chapitre 3

(**Souvenir**)

(_Télépathie_)

(« Récit »)

("Penser")

Arrivé sur la plage de Sanq, Réléna indiqua la direction de la grotte à Duo qui fit passer son Gundam en mode immersion et passa dans l'entrer de la falaise, qui se trouvait déjà largement sous le niveau de la mer. A l'intérieur il y avait assez d'espace pour placer trois voir même quatre Gundam, le plafond était remplit de gros stalactites, mais ils ne risquaient pas de tomber pour le moment, du moins pas sans l'aide d'énorme secousse.

-On te suit pour sortir d'ici.

-D'accord ! Alors il faut passer par la. Répondit la jeune fille.

Sorti de la grotte ils marchèrent près d'une heure pour arrivé jusqu'à la villa. En entrant ils eurent la surprise de trouver Wufei et Sally qui les attendaient.

-Ont peut savoir où vous étiez ? Demanda Wufei les bras croiser sur le torse. Ont à reçu un appel de Quatre nous annonçant que Duo s'était enfui avec son Gundam.

-Ils sont venus me chercher car je ne pouvais plu rester avec les autres. Expliqua le double.

-Et où avez-vous caché le Gundam ? Demande-t-il à nouveau.

-Dans la falaise a une heure de marche d'ici. Indiqua Réléna.

-Bon il semblerait que vous n'avez rien, donc je vais vous demander de monter vous coucher. Ils obéirent mais Sally stoppa la copie et lui dit. Quant à toi tu va redevenir une pierre vu que tu ne seras plus avec les autres.

-Non je ne veux pas ! Je préfère rester avec Duo. S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

-Il en est hors de question si les autres te trouvent avec Duo il vont se poser des questions. Renchéris la doctoresse.

-Et alors ! Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que c'est mon frère jumeau point. S'emporta l'original.

La jeune femme obtempéra et les laissa monter dans leur chambre. Dans les appartements du prince les trois jeunes se félicitèrent pour leur petite mission réussie du début à la fin. La fatigue se fit sentir et Réléna se leva et commença à partir.

-Où vas-tu ? Questionna le natté.

-Dans ma chambre pourquoi ? S'enquis la demoiselle, intriguer par la question.

-Ben il y à de la place pour quatre dans ce lit alors vient et prend place. Lui répondit le double.

-Vraiment ??

-Si ont te le dit c'est que s'est vrai non ?

Ni une ni deux la princesse se jeta sur le lit, accueillis entre les bras des deux garçons, toute contente le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils s'installèrent confortablement entre les couvertures et fermèrent les yeux.

-Mais au faite tu n'a pas encore de nom je me trompe ? L'interrogea Duo.

-C'est vrai ça ! Quel nom te ferait plaisir ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors que dit tu de… Kaisui ? Proposa le prince.

-Sa me plais ! Mais sa veux dire quoi ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas… cela signifie eau de mer. Répondit Réléna.

-Merci pour le nom, pour être venu me chercher et pour avoir empêcher cette sorcières de me rendre mon apparence normale.

A l'appellation de sorcière Shin et Kimiko éclatèrent de rire et Kaisui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils furent calmer ils se remirent confortablement dans le lit et dormir pour de bon et pour rattrapé leur nuit déjà bien avancé.

/// \\\

Heero n'avait pas lâché son laptop depuis qu'il était rentré du hangar. Quatre avait appelé Wufei pour le prévenir que Duo s'était enfuit. Hilde et Trowa avait préparé les affaires de Duo, Wufei et les leurs avant de retourné dans le salon.

-Je l'ais retrouver. Dit Heero toujours devant son ordi.

-Où est-il ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Sur une plage de Sanq, ont décolle dans cinq minutes. Les prévient-il avant d'éteindre sa machine. Tous à vos Gundam.

Ils rejoignirent le hangar et montèrent dans leur Gundam respectif. Hilde monta avec le soldat parfait vu que son armure mobile pouvait contenir deux personnes. Les préparatif fini ils décolèrent et prirent la direction de Sanq.

Sur place ils cachère leurs Gundam au même endroit que celui du DeathScythe. En sortant Heero remarqua qu'il y avait trois empreintes de pied sur le sable mais ne dit rien. Il suivit du regard la direction des marques et trouva quelques maisons et villas plus loin.

-Attendez moi là je reviens. Dit-il avant de remonter dans le Wing.

A bord il pianota quelque instant et trouva un renseignement intéressant sur le net. Apparemment l'une des villas sur cette plage appartiendrait à la reine de Sanq.

"Je crois que nous devrions allez y jeter un coup d'œil". Pensa-t-il.

Arrivé chez la jeune fille le major d'homme leur ouvrit et les installa dans le salon. Ils obéirent et l'homme reparti prévenir la propriétaire. Il croisa Wufei et lui expliqua la situation.

-Je vais leur parler on verra bien se qu'ils ont à nous dire. dit-il avant d'entrer dans le salon.

-Wufei ?? Firent de concert Hilde et Quatre surpris de le voir tous autant que les deux silencieux du groupe

-Que faite vous ici ? Questionne-t-il sans se soucier de leur étonnement.

-Nous cherchons Duo, il ne devrait pas se trouver loin d'ici son Gundam est dans une falaise sur la côte. Répondit le perfect soldier avant d'ajouter. Et que fais-tu là je te croyais avec Sally ?

-Je suis avec Sally elle devait voir Réléna alors je l'ais accompagner. Expliqua le pilote 05. _Sally va chercher Réléna vite._

Sally monta au second étage. Sentant la princesse dans les appartements de Duo elle toqua donc à cette porte elle entendit un léger 'entré' se quelle fit.

-Princesse les Gundam boys sont ici ils vous attendent dans le salon.

Ce fut comme un coup de fouet pour les trois ados encore dans les bras de Morphée. La princesse se leva puis concentra son flux l'aura apparus ainsi qu'une fumer opaque, qui fit disparaitre son pyjama et laissait place à une ravissante tenu décontracter. Un jeans bleu nuit au ourlait relevé jusqu'aux genoux. Une chemise rouge sang légèrement ouverte sur un débardeur blanc. Des petites sandales blanches et un bandana noir soigneusement attacher, ne laissant que quelques mèches sortir.

-Vous me trouver comment ?

-Pour la décontracte totale tu assure ma grande !! La félicita Shin.

-Il n'y a pas à dire c'est mortelle comme tenu. Renchéris Kaisui.

-Merci ! Bon j'y vais ne bouger pas je reviens pour le repas sauf si il ne son pas encor parti alors je demanderai à Minor de vous apporter de quoi manger d'accord ! Puis elle sorti suivit de Sally.

Dans le salon les cinq ados restaient silencieux et attendaient leur hôte. Wufei avait ressentit la légère concentration de flux et l'avait analysé. Il reconnut celui de Kimiko et comprenait quelle n'allait pas tarder à arrivée.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passez Minor. Ce dernier s'écarta de la porte, une main sur la poignée et l'autre au niveau du ventre, le haut du corps légèrement courbé, il laissa passer la jeune fille. Il reparti en fermant la porte.

-HEEEEROOOOOO ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMP ET EN PLUS TU VIENS CHEZ MOIIII !!! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Réléna lâche moi. Dit calmement le japonais en la repoussant de la même manière. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça.

-Bonjour Réléna. La salua Quatre avec un sourire triste. Désoler mais il à raison nous sommes à la recherche de Duo, tu ne l'aurais pas vue dernièrement ? Ajouta le petit blond.

-Heu non, la dernière fois que je l'ais vue il était avec vous, avant cette bataille où il… Commence telle à voix basse.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé mais il s'est enfuit de notre planque cette nuit. La coupa Trowa toujours debout face à la cheminé.

-Comment, mais pourquoi ?

Sa question laissa un blanc et personne ne répondit. La seule réponse qu'elle ut fut des visages désoler, coupable et impuissant. Elle se concentra suffisamment pour entendre leur pensé en les regardant un par un.

_-Comment lui avouer que nous avons us des doutes vis-à-vis de notre ami._ Pensa Trowa.

_-Alors que s'est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ais-je pensé que se n'était pas lui._ Se répétai comme une litanie le plus jeune.

_-Duo toi mon ami en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Comment ais-je fais pour douté de tes capacité de régénération, en cherchant des explications avec les cas des personnes normale. Tu es un pilote de Gundam et tu es mon ami, excuse moi. Revient s'il te plait._ Suppliait Heero alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

La princesse se senti rejeté par l'esprit du japonais, elle comprit qu'il avait été remarqué sa présence, elle coupa directement le lien et fit comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda autour de lui cherchent un regard pesant mais ne trouva que celui de Réléna.

"Ça ne peu pas être elle sinon je l'aurai remarqué depuis longtemps." Ce dit-il un aire dégouté.

-Si je peux vous aider faîte le moi savoir. Repris la blonde.

-Oui tu peux nous aider. Nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle planque pour s'installer le plus vite possible et de préférence pas trop loin de la grotte où nous avons retrouvé son Gundam grâce à l'émetteur qui ce trouve dans chaque Gundam. Répondit le brin en mode perfect soldier.

-Comment ??? Nos Gundam ont des émetteurs maintenant. S'indigna le pilote du Nataku.

-Oui, Wufei et ce depuis leur création. Expliqua Heero.

-Mais maitre O ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Cela dit nous n'en avions jamais eut besoin jusqu'à ce jour.

Heero restait impassible tendit que Wufei bouillonnait de rage. Cependant il reposa ça question à la princesse, qui y répondit.

-Je vais voir se que je peux faire. Acquiesça telle. En attendant faite comme chez vous, mais ne monter pas aux étages, ils sont privé merci. Et puis comme ça ont pourra rester plus longtemps ensemble, hein Heero ? Ajouta Réléna en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Non. Dit simplement mais d'un ton assez froid le soldat parfait en se détachant de son étreinte.

-Heu Wufei tu viens avec nous ou tu va avec Sally ? Demanda Quatre.

-Je vais avec Sally, elle a encore besoin de mon aide désolé. S'excusa le chinois

-Ne soit pas désolé ça fait rien c'est normal. Bon on se voit plus tard alors.

Réléna sortie du salon avec Wufei, qui devait retourner voir Sally. Elle Retourna voir Duo et Kaisui dans la chambre et leur expliqua tous se qui venait de se passer.

-Je vous propose de commencer votre entrainement ?

-Heu d'accord mais on fait quoi ?

-Tous d'abor concentré votre flux pour en faire une boule et la faire ce déplacer.

-Ok ! C'est parti. Fit Duo tout content de pouvoir retenter l'expérience.

Il se concentra et une aura l'entoura, il visionna la petite boule et la fit ce déplacer entre ses mains. De son coté Kaisui testait de faire apparaitre la boule, mais n'y parvenant pas il dégagea une grande quantité de flux, qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes sensible aux émanations de flux. La boule de Duo alla s'écrasé sur le mur face à lui créant une auréole noire sur ce dernier.

-Ouwo c'était quoi ça ? demanda le natté.

-Kaisui s'est énervé. Dit simplement la princesse. J'espère juste que personne ne la trop remarquer.

-Désoler.

/// \\\

-Quatre c'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne c'est pas, mais ce n'était pas moi, je pence que ça venait d'en haut. Répondit le blond en regardant le plafond.

A suivre !!

* * *

Et voila c'est déja la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Mais qui parle avec Quatre?? Qui des trois pilote et de la remplacente peu bien avoir resenti cette explosion de flux??

Pas d'indice!! Mais vous le serait au prochain chapitre.

bye =3

une petite review sa fait pas de mal mais que du bien... sauf pour les doigts!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Kokyô ni kaeru

**Auteur :** Micro92

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre** **:** Yaoi avec un léger hétéro ne pas taper l'auteur après avoir découvert le "léger hétéro", magie (blanche ou noire ou peut-être les deux qui sais) un petit mélange avec la série FF du 7 au 12, mais pas en cross over.

**Disclameur :** A noël et même pour mon anniversaire je ne les ais trouver dans mes pâquets cadeaux.

**Note :** Veuillez m'excuser du retard mais j'ai eu des problêmes d'ordinateur. Ainsi que pour les nombreuses mais habituelles fautes

Kokyô ni kaeru

Chapitre 4

(**Dans le Passé**)

(_**Télépathie dans le passé**_)

(_Télépathie)_

(_"Pensé"_)

(« récit »)

**Deux jeunes garçons se baladaient dans les rues de la ville de Shamballa. Le plus grand, âgée de 8ans, était brin aux yeux d'une couleur rare dans leur pays, un bleu cobalt profond. Sa mère est la reine du pays de Mizu, la meilleure du roi de la ville et son père au paravent était le plus célèbre architecte de son pays. Ils étaient tous trois de passage dans la ville pour affaire. Il s'appelait Kaï Niwa.**

**Le second garçon n'était alors qu'âgée de 7ans. Il était roux aux yeux bleu claire et à la peau très claire. Il est le fils du représentant des affaires étrangères, sa mère est décéder alors qu'il n'avait que 2ans. Il s'appelait Yon Hihara.**

**-Dit moi Kaï, comment va cette fille… Comment s'appelle telle au faite ?**

**-Kimiko ? Ou Xiang Laï ? Demanda ce dernier avec une grimace de dégout naissant.**

**-Kimiko c'est la blonde, la fille du roi de la planète terre ? Et Xiang Laï la brune, la fille de la grande famille chinoise du pays de l'ouest ? Donc la blonde comment va telle ?**

**-Hn. Fit le brin complètement dégouté.**

**-Je voix… Elle te tourne encore autour mais elle est pourtant promise à Shin ? Et Saya la tienne ? Commenta le blond.**

**-Tu c'est très bien que je ne répondrais jamais à leurs attentes.**

**-Oui je sais, tien au faite, Kaï, le roi nous invite pour les 8ans du prince Shin, t'es partant ?**

**-Pourquoi pas, et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas parler avec le prince. Répondit Kaï un sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Génial on va bien s'amuser. S'excitait Yon tous sourire.**

**Les deux garçons ce dépêchèrent de prendre le chemin du palais pour retrouvé leur ami.**

-J'ai l'impression de connaitre cette aura, pas toi ?

-Je croix oui, mais cette énergie était légèrement différente, mais ça ressemblait à celle de Shin.

Les deux ados restèrent silencieux, attentif aux moindres bruits. Et lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer ils se précipitèrent vert les escaliers les montant quatre par quatre, ils arrivèrent au premier étage. En haut le major d'homme leur barra la route.

-Il vous est interdit de monter aux étages, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir redescendre dans le salon.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, messieurs, veuillez descendre je vous pris. Insista Minor les bras tendu de chaque coté de manière à leurs barré la route.

Quatre fit mine de repartir et le vieil homme baissa les bras. Heero en profita pour se faufiler vers le second étage.

-Monsieur. Cria l'homme mais n'eut pas le temps de le rattrapé que japonais montait déjà les dernières marches.

_-Mademoiselle, le pilote 01 monte au second étage._

-Fermez la porte. Fit Réléna en se tournant vers les deux chinois.

Wufei eut juste le temps d'entrevoir Heero avant de pousser la porte et de la maintenir fermé. En voyant la porte ce refermé, Heero voulut la défoncer en lui assénant de grand coup d'épaule, mais rien ni fit la porte restait fermé. N'en supportant pas plus il se concentra et une aura bleuté l'entoura. A l'intérieur Wufei fit de gros yeux en sentent la forte concentration de flux émanent de derrière la porte, il s'écarta de cette dernière juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir de projectile. Sally qui avait concentré son flux confectionna une barrière de sorte que personne ne soit touché par les débris de la porte. Heero pénétra dans la chambre et vit Sally les bras lever devant elle, entouré d'une auréole verte pomme, Wufei le fixant d'un regard noir, Réléna prés de deux autres garçons qu'il reconnut immédiatement, mais avec étonnement. Il reconnut Duo, mais il y avait deux Duo mais bizarrement ils avaient les yeux rouges.

-Duo ?? Mais que… Commença Heero avant d'être couper.

-Shin, Kaisui, prêtez moi votre force un instant. Ordonna la princesse.

Ils s'exécutèrent et entourèrent la jeune fille qui fut entouré d'une aura rouge vif, elle fixa Heero dans les yeux et ce dernier devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, s'excusa pour le dérangement et repartit. Wufei ce concentra à son tour pour recréée une porte. Dans la chambre les deux garçons regardèrent la porte avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Tu lui as fait quoi en faite ? Demanda Kaisui inquiet.

-Je lui ais effacé ce qui vient de ce passer de sa mémoire. Expliqua la jeune fille. En fait je ne l'ai pas simplement effacé je l'ais modifier. Ajoute-telle avec un grand sourire et fixant mutuellement les deux asiatiques qui fixaient encore la porte.

Sentant un regard pesant dans leur dos ils se tournèrent pour s'apercevoir que non pas une mais trois paires d'yeux les fixaient. L'un des trois regards était accompagner d'un sourire sadique les autres d'un sourcil levé.

-Quoi ? Firent en cœur les deux asiatique.

-Voulez vous voir ce qu'Heero a vu en entrent ici ? Demanda la princesse un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Oui !!! Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Réléna concentra son flux elle créa une sphère plus grosse que celle de Duo et la fit grandir encore plus pour que tous le monde puissent voir. Des images apparurent alors dans la sphère, présentant Wufei et Sally dans la chambre dans une position plus qu'embarrassante.

/// \\\

-Alors Heero que c'est-il passer en haut. Demanda Quatre qui n'avait pu monter.

-Rien juste Wufei et Sally ensemble dans cette chambre. Commence t-il. Ils étaient en trin de… enfin tu vois quoi. S'empressa de répondre le brin avant de sortir plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-"_C'est bizarre qu'il n'est vu personne d'autre, je suis certain d'avoir ressentit le flux de la princesse Kimiko et celui du prince Shin, en plus il a utilisé son pouvoir_." Pensa Quatre avant de secouer vivement la tête et de ce contredire. "_Je dois me faire des idées ils ne peuvent pas êtres là, c'est impossible. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils vont bien._"

Tout à ces pensé, le petit blond ne fit pas attention à Trowa qui lui parlait (Ndat : C'est assez rare d'ailleurs venant de Trowa). Ne voyant aucune réaction, le mécher le laissa et pris un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon et s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Quatre refit surface et remarqua enfin la présence de pilote.

-Tu es là depuis un moment ? Demande t-il innocemment.

-Depuis qu'Heero est sorti, pourquoi ? À sa réponse le jeune arabe rougie de honte. Tu avais l'aire dans tes penser et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ajouta Trowa se qui fit encore plus rougir le blond de plus en plus mal alaise.

-Il parle de quoi ton livre ? Demanda Quatre pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne c'est pas encore je viens de le commencer, mais le titre c'est la guerre des mondes. Expliqua le roux.

Quatre pris à son tour un livre et s'installa à ces coté.

/// \\\

Dans la chambre, Duo et Kaisui sortaient à peine de leurs fou rire, étaient surtout très surpris qu'Heero puisse avoir des pouvoirs, mais aussi très étonné que Réléna puisse avoir des idées aussi perverses pour les projetés dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Repensant à se qui venait de se produire Duo eut un tilt sur un point bizarre pour lui et le fit savoir.

-Mais au faite Réléna ?

-Oui ?

-Comment ce fait-il qu'Heero ne nous est pas vu lorsque nous sommes devenu invisible ? Et lorsqu'on est parti chercher Kaisui il n'a pas senti notre présence ? Questionna le natté.

-Il n'y a qu'une seul réponse à tas question. Commença la princesse. Il ne vient pas du même pays que nous. Explique telle.

-Heu… je ne suis pas sur de suivre là, il ne vient pas de notre pays, mais possède les même pouvoirs ?

-Dans notre monde nos pouvoir diffèrent celons les pays ou les colonies si tu préfère. Les transmissions de pensé, les invisibilités et les essences de flux aussi donc on ne peu pas toujours les sentir.

-Ho d'accord je comprends mieux. Tu ne m'avais pas dit aussi, que tu ne pouvais utiliser ton flux qu'une foi toute les heurs non ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais seulement les gros sorts sinon pour les petits qui ne me prennent pas tous mon flux je peux les reproduire plusieurs fois sans me soucier du temps d'attente entre les utilisations. Expliqua la princesse. Et puis là je vous est demander de l'aide donc la puissance du sort était réduit en trois parts.

-En attendant, je vous conseil de ne plu utiliser vos flux pour le moment. Intervient Wufei. Du moins le temps que les autres sont ici. Ajoute t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Bon, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire avant de reprendre l'entrainement. Dit Réléna en s'installent dans un fauteuil.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda curieusement le prince.

-Te raconter se que je sais de ton passer. Répondit la jeune fille. Viens t'assoir, toi aussi Kaisui.

Ils s'installèrent face à elle et écoutèrent attentivement.

-« Comme tu le sais déjà tu viens de Shamballa ou plus exactement L2. Moi je suis née sur terre mais mes vrais parents sont originaires de L2 dont mes pouvoirs et ma perception des autres pouvoirs.

Tu es le fils du roi Darius Madahin et de le reine Dita. Comme tous les habitants du royaume tu possède des pouvoirs, mais les tiens se sont développer plus rapidement que les autres.

On ma raconter qu'à 1ans, tu pouvais déjà déplacer des objets et parler par télépathie. »

Elle fut interrompu dans son court récit par Minor.

-Princesse je vient vous informer que, les pilotes pourront très bientôt emménager dans un pavillon plus loin sur la plage.

-Est-ce-que à cette distance ils percevront les flux que nous dégagerons?

-Non je l'ais personnellement tester et ni monsieur Wufei ni mademoiselle Sally n'ont perçu mon aura. Expliqua le major d'homme.

La princesse se leva et sorti de la chambre, sans oublier de faire un signe au jumeaux. Elle retrouva les pilotes dans le salon et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

-Minor vous à trouver un pavillon non loin de la plage vous partirez lorsque vous aurez manger, Je vous invite donc à déjeuner ici pour se midi puis vous pourrez partir. Dit la princesse en les regardant mutuellement.

-Merci Réléna nous acceptons ta proposition et resterons donc pour manger.

La princesse sorti de la pièce et demanda à Minor de préparer le repas, elle retourna dans le salon et s'installa devant le piano et leur fit une petite mélodie. Quatre reconnu de suite « la lettre à Élise de Beethoven » qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une foi lors de son enfance.

**-Yon, je suis invité à une réunion sur terre au palais de Sanq et je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici, veux tu venir avec moi ou aller rendre visite au prince Shin?**

**-Je vient avec vous père, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur terre. Répondit le jeune garçon.**

**Arriver au palais de Sanq, le petit rouquin fut conduit dans la chambre de la princesse.**

**La chambre de la jeune fille était de couleur jaune et rose par endroit. Le lit d'une couleur rose à baldaquin bleu claire, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les rideaux jaune de la chambre volait avec le vent. Une douce mélodie mais rythmé à la foi provenait d'un piano droit où ce trouvait la princesse.**

**Le jeune garçon s'installa dans un fauteuil, ferma les yeux et ce laissa bercer par la musique. Lorsque la musique fut finit il garda les yeux fermer, et ne les ouvrit que lorsque la princesse lui adressa la parole.**

**-Tu as aimer ma musique? Demanda cette dernière.**

**-Désoler je… je me suis laisser entrainer par l'aire si envoutant. Répondit Yon troubler de se laisser aller de la sorte.**

**-La mélodie se nome « la lettre à Élise » du grand Beethoven, tu connait? S'enquit la princesse.**

**-Il me semble mais je n'avait encore jamais entendu la musique.**

**-Tu veux faire quoi en attendant que la réunion se termine?**

**-Je ne c'est pas.**

**-J'ai une idée! Si je t'apprenait cette mélodie comme ça tu pourra la rejouer chez toi. Proposa Kimiko.**

**-D'accord!**

**Et ils s'installèrent devant le piano, la princesse du coté grave et Yon du coté aigu. Elle posa ses doit sur le clavier et il fit de même, doucement elle fit courir ses doit sur les notes pour lui montré la première parti de la partition.**

-Kimiko. Murmura Quatre en ouvrant les yeux.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et fixa le petit blond avec étonnement. Elle repris ses esprits et lui demanda de l'accompagnée pour le reste de la mélodie. Il se leva et la rejoignit, ils installèrent leur doigts et d'un commun accord, firent courir leurs doigts sur les notes pour finir la mélodie.

-Merci Yon. Chuchota la princesse qui l'avait elle aussi reconnu.

-Kimiko? Fit cette foi Heero qui avait perçu le flux qu'émanait la jeune fille. C'est toi?

-Oui Kaï c'est bien moi.

-Mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus top? Demanda le japonais.

La princesse resta silencieuse quelque instant avant de ce lever et de se précipiter vers la sorti du salon, mais Heero plus rapide, lui attrapa le bras et la força à lui faire face.

-Dit nous pourquoi? Redemanda le pilote 01.

_-Wufei vient vite au salon. _Demande telle par télépathie. Non je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas vous le dire pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi Kimiko on à toujours était ensemble tous les trois. Repris Quatre qui voulais savoir lui aussi.

-Il n'ya que toi et Yon qui ont changer d'apparence, mais moi pas c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a reconnu et que toi aussi tu m'as reconnu, mais tu n'as rien dit pourquoi?

-Tu me fait mal Kaï.

La porte du salon s'ouvris et Wufei apparut suivit de Sally.

-Réléna ça va? Demanda Sally.

-Heero lâche la. Dit Wufei le plus calmement possible.

Il lâcha la jeune fille qui se précipita dans les bras de Sally, des larme perlant le bout de ses yeux. Elle sortirent et montèrent dans la chambre de Sally qui la consola.

Dans le salon la tentions était légèrement monter lorsque les filles sont sorti. Trowa et Hilde préférant les laisser régler leur différent sortirent.

-Je ne veux plus que tu approche la princesse si c'est pour lui faire des reproches. Commença Wufei relâchant ses barrière.

-De quoi te mèl tu Wufei? Tu ne nous connais pas. S'emporta le brin.

-Ho que si vous connait, toi tu es le prince Kaï Niwa et toi Yon Hihara. Répondit le chinois. Sachez une chose qui qu'on que s'en prend à la princesse Kimiko ou au prince Shin aura affaire à moi. Ajouta le garde royal de Shamballa.

-Le prince Shin… il est ici?? S'enquit Quatre.

-Vous devez partir, je préfère que le repas se face dans le calme, le major d'homme vous préparera des plats à emporter que vous réchaufferez une foi sur place.

-Très bien mais j'en informerais J pour ton comportement. Fit Heero en prenant sont sac et celui de Duo.

Quatre pris son sac et ceux de Trowa et Hilde, puis alla les prévenir qu'ils partaient. Pendant ce temps Wufei montait la garde devant les escaliers, il avait prévenu Minor de faire des plats emporté pour 4 personnes. Ce dernier apporta les plats et les donna à Hilde, qui le remercia poliment et partie rejoindre les autres dehors.

Wufei monta voir Réléna et Sally pour leur faire son rapport de la situation.

-J'ai renvoyer les autres ils viennent de partirent nous pouvons reprendre l'entrainement du prince.

-J'espère que tu ne risque rien avec se qui vient de se produire Wufei. S'excusa la princesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ils ne vont pas me tuer pour ci peu [1]. Sinon le repas est près je vais prévenir le prince. Fit le chinois en fermant la porte.

Arrivé au deuxième étage il toqua à la porte puis entra après l'autorisation.

-Prépare toi on va passer à table. Prévint le pilote 05.

-Mais et les autres ils sont encore là non? Demanda Kaisui inquiet de se présenter à nouveau devant eux.

-Non ils viennent de partirent pour certaine raison, je vous expliquerait plus tard.

Les deux ados ne se firent pas prier plus et dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle à manger. En deux seconde ils étaient assit devant une assiette les couvert à la main en réclament leur dose de plaisir quotidien. Réléna et Sally qui avait été prévenu plus top, était déjà installer. Wufei arriva le dernier et pris place, Minor vint ensuite avec l'entrer sur un chariot qu'il servit puis il pris place lui aussi à table[2].

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Minor faisait l'aller retour à la cuisine avec la vaisselle et la suite du repas. Duo et Kaisui discutaient de tous et de rien, Wufei les observait en se répétant qu'il en préférait un plutôt que deux, tendit que les filles riaient des mimique des trois ados.

Après le repas Réléna proposa de reprendre l'entrainement, ce qui ne déplu pas au prince mais Kaisui lui faisait la tête repensant à l'Incident qu'il avait créée plus top dans la matinée, mais la princesse lui proposa de lui donné de l'aide.

/// \\\

-Tu ne trouve pas que Kimiko nous cache quelque chose ainsi que Wufei? Questionna le petit blond.

-Oui mais pourquoi à t-il parler de Shin? Ajouta le brin songeur. Nous verrons bien, car je ne conte pas en rester là.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit groupe avant d'être rompu par une petite voix très peu entendu dernièrement.

-Dîtes les gars je peux savoir se qui ce passe? Pourquoi vous avez appeler Réléna, Kimiko?

-C'est une trop longue histoire et je doute que tu veuille vraiment la connaitre. Répondit Quatre qui ne voulait pas vraiment en parler.

-Hé bien il se trouve que SI je veux savoir. Renchéris la jeune fille.

-Très bien je vais t'en raconter un bout. Commença Heero devenu bavard d'un seul coups[3]. « Nous étions très jeune à cette époque… »

* * *

[1] Je vois bien Wufei recevoir les foudres de J ou bien celle de maitre O. XD

[2] Je croix qu'en générale les domestiques mange dans la cuisine et surtout après leur maitres, mais là j'ai préféré l'original plutôt que le traditionnel.

[3] Sa m'étonne aussi =3.

* * *

Plusieurs révélations sont à venir dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors ne manquez pas de venir nombreux pour y assister.

**A suivre.**


End file.
